Vladimir Lenin
Vladimir Lenin, A Man of Russian Spirit and of the Red Russians. Overview Vladimir Lenin, a Russian politician born in 1775, gained power during the Second Northern War and became the local leader of Oppressed Russia, the area of which Sweden gained from Russia in both Second and Third Northern Wars. Throughout the years from both wars, Vladimir was given very little to work with for his region, therefore, the region was neglected by the national government. Naturally, Vladimir had to start from scratch and saw that a local communist and/or socialist government could help every resident in Oppressed Russia to a better start. Early Life Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov (Владимир Ильич Ульянов) was born on April 22nd, 1786, in Simbirsk of the Russian Empire. He was born to an ex-member of the low class, Ilya Nikolayevich Ulyanov, rose to the middle class and studied at the Kazan Imperial University. before teaching at another school. The ethnic background of his father is still unknown as if today. As for his mother, Maria Alexandrovna Blank, was from a well-educated and wealthy background, where her roots led to a German-Swedish woman and a Russian Jewish physician. After the wedding, Lenin's father acquired a job in Nizhny Novgorod, where he rose to the position of Director of Primary Schools in the district. His father, dedicated to education, oversaw the significant growth of the distract, where he rose to the status of a nobleman. As for Lenin's siblings, two were born before him, Anna and Aleksandr, before Lenin was born and baptized three days later. Following Lenin came 3 other children, Olga, Dmitry, and Maria. Two of the siblings later died in infancy. Lenin's father was very devout to the Orthodox Church and had his children batized, even though Maria frowned upon this because she was a Lutheran. Lenin's father died early in his childhood, which led to Lenin's behavior being more erratic, where he then claimed to become an atheist. His brother Aleksandr, also known as Sasha, studied at the Saint Petersburg University, where he then read up on anti-monarchist papers and decided to join a terror group to attempt to assassinate the Tsar which led to Sasha's execution. During Lenin's childhood, he very much enjoyed playing a game of chess or anything that made his mind think. Lenin was an extremely good at school and took an interest in politics in his teen years. As he grew, he got into more outdoor activities such as horse riding, architecture, and fencing. Once Sasha died, Lenin started to read the works of Karl Marx and Fredrick Engels which started the path down his political career as a communist party member. Political Career During his years as a student in Kazan University in 1794, his career began with a political demonstration against government restrictions towards students. The police had accussed Lenin of being the ringleader, which led to them arresting him, getting expelled, and exiled to his family's estate. There, he read books upon books on pro-revolution, including What Is To Be Done ''which concerned the up-coming Second Great Northern War and the incompetance of the Tsar. He soon returned to Kazan, joining a revolutionary circle which was when he discovered Karl Marx, which sparked his intrest in Marxism, a socio-political theory that argued that society developed in stages, that this development resulted from class struggle, and that capitalist society would ultimately give way to socialist society and then communist society. Soon, he translated ''The Communist Manifesto '' into Russian so that everyone can see. In the midst of the war, Lenin moved into Petrograd to see the conditions of the people there and to see how the life was. Food prices were at an all-time high, buildings were crumbling for weakened infastructure, but not a Russian soldier in site - they left the people here for dead. Some Russian soldiers staged a coup against their higher commander and wished to stay in Petrograd to help the people, while the cowardly commander went with the rest of the soldiers who thought for themselves, and themselves only. "The conditions here a wretched," states Lenin, in his book ''Petrograd At It's Climax, ''"Yet these men fall from their other comrades so they can support the local population. Men like these should be the ones acquiring medals." Once Petrograd did get Swedish occupied, Lenin almost immediately established a regional socialist system which quickly rebooted Petrograd's and the surrounding cities' economies. "It was a beautiful day," wrote Lenin, "You could simply smell the effiancy and production of the men and women in the air. You can also smell a whiff of freedom, as the Russian people have been liberated from the Russian tsar, but not yet the Queen of Sweden..." For years upon years, Lenin tried to gain freedom and independance with peaceful treaties, trying to compensate with the Swedish Empire. And while doing this, he was even awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for his deeds. But, during 1816, a treaty known as the Treaty of Petrograd was made, but rejected by the newly reformed Swedish Monarchy, which abolished Parliment, eliminating the soviets' chances to gain freedom. Following the rejection of this major treaty, Lenin left Sweden, leaving a note with said the following: ''"Dear Comrades, or whoever is reading this. As you may already know, this office of mine - or was of mine - is empty, and no trace is left of me besides the very paper you hold. I wish to announce that I shall be leaving you, comrades, for the betterment of all of us in the long run. It is sad for me to say that the Swedish have been ignoring us as a people, an ethnic group, and refuse to free us from our chains. They say they put us under a communist system, but they still oppress us. This "communist" system is a disgusting form of the true ideology. To simply put it, they force us under this system, under a government none of us trust, to teach us a "lesson." This lesson supposedly says that communism is irrational, where actually, it is not. They do this under the king's authority, they take everything by force, their guards still rape our women and beat our workers, you cannot have communism without a government that you trust. I have left Petrograd, but do not worry comrades, you will still be watched over by me, and mark my words I will come back. I shall come back with peace, land, and bread. I shall make sure of it. You may hear of me in other places, but not Sweden. My close comrades will also hide in the shadows, but they will still watch over you my children. I write this letter with my palms sweaty and my face soaked in tears. But soon, those tears will become tears of joy. I will come back with new comrades, stronger men, and perhaps much more. In the meantime, hang tight. Remember my teachings, my children. And my last words for this letter will be so: You cannot make a revolution with white gloves." People are baffled to where he went, but mourn for the loss of their leader as if he was dead. Although only Lenin's most trusted colleagues know he's traveled to Switzerland to meet with the leader of the communist cantons and establish future relationships. After his meeting, he would travel to Alaska and try his luck there with the people.Category:Roleplay Characters